The Underdog
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 19 "The Underdog" In gym, there’s a lot of people playing bye bye birdie, Duane and Robby (under dogs) Trey, Kyle, Koron, Ray, James, Zach, Dylan, Greg, this kid with a beard (Jesse), Joel, Nick and Christian. Kyle likes to start off and he got Duane out early… Duane is like whatever. And surprisingly in one round Robby was in the final two withy the kid with the beard, Jesse. It took them a long to for them to make a basket but Robby won and everyone was hype about that because he’s quiet and he shoots really weird. Another day everyone played after Duane being out second and first by Ray and Kyle, Duane set his target for James. It’s only 5 people left, Duane, James, Robby, Christian and Joel. Everyone else is out. Duane gets the ball, James knows he’s gunning for him,mJames tells him to call Robby’s name or James will target Duane, Duane say “ok” to it (even though he was lying, Duane missed and James caught it. Duane knows he’s out next. James shoots for Duane and misses it, Robby gets it trying to get Joel out but Duane caught it, Robby yells get Joel out, but Duane really wants James out, Duane misses Joel gets the ball and gets Robby out, then Ray caught a air ball,and got Duane out, pretty soon James win. The next round Robby is in the final two again, and everyone wants to play him, until they finally got him out. Duane is kinda upset that he’s not as good. In financial class, Tia is telling Duane how her iPad screen cracked again. She’s telling him how it happened when she dropped it on the floor. Then Tori, who obviously heard the whole thing turns around and ask Tia how her screen broke. Tia gave her this mean, annoyed and distracted look, Duane is holding in his laughs. Tia ignores her, then Tori asks again. “IT FELL!…” She said really angrily, then Tori said how…. She’s just too annoying. To answer a question, Tia gets called on, the teacher calls her name (Justina) she says she don’t go by that. Then Tori asks what does she go by. Then Tia said “just Tia….” Tori knew that because Tori calls her Tia ever since she learned her name. Another day, Brandon Geiger the school’s simpleton is talking and he is saying really retarded stuff… That Duane just laughs at him, then other people starts to laugh, then Brandon, who thinks everyone thinking he’s funny continues to talk retartedly… Usually when Duane and Tia walks home, they talk about everyone and things, they say that they are really just laughing at him, not with him. On Tuesday in gym class, they are playing Baseball. Duane always feel like he’s the under dog, and he’s not the most athletic. Duane’s team bats, Duane hits the ball good enough to make it to first base, then he made it to second base and third base, until someone got out and they had to switch. Duane likes to try to prove his self by being in the front while he’s out field so he can try to catch a ball and get someone out. Because Robby proved his self by winning bye bye birdie. A couple rounds later when Duane is in out field Duane is doing his thing, trying to participate even though he’s not motivated. Duane is just standing there until the ball came out of no where and smack him on the side of his face, knocking his glasses off his face. Duane heard this long ringing sound in his ear while people was asking him if he was ok. Some of the guys were laughing… Surprisedly Trey came up rubbing his face, making sure he’s good. Some people was saying how they would be so pissed off if that happened to them, and how the guy didn’t even apologize. He did not do it on purpose, he threw the ball to try to get someone out who was running to a base. Duane felt really embarrassed and kinda stopped his self from shedding tears. Morgan has been going through a lot with bobby, on Wednesday she came in pissed… She was not happy, Duane asked her what was up, she paused for a couple seconds telling him her problem, Duane and Matt was helping her, giving her advice, trying to make her feel better, soon her happy side came out, and they had a nice class. This kid in spanish class, Gabe is a 10th grader in Spanish 3. Everyone in the class, including the teacher grows really annoyed with him. He is always on his ipad, during the teacher teaching, and she snaps on him, and during the test he has his ipad on in his hands. Gabe talks to duane and always asks for gum, Duane don’t really like him.